A Single Rose
by Silent Breeze
Summary: A girl joins the fellowship(I know this has been done but its different no romance) what secrets does she have within?
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

This is my first Lord of the Rings fanfic that I've posted. I've written some other ones, but I never posted any of them! I hope you like it and if you have any questions or ideas about the story please send them! I love reviews so send lots of them! -Silent Breeze  
  
Aielena-eye-len-a  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story except the ones that are not in the movie/book(Aielena). So please don't sue me! Its wonderful that you are letting me use the characters to practice writing.   
  
A Single Rose  
  
******  
  
Prologue  
  
"Mom, where are we going?" "Hurry Aielena! Come on, he is coming!... Hide here child and don't come out until I come and get you!" "WHERE IS THE CHILD?" "Mom? Mom? Mom, where are you? Why don't you answer? MOM!"  
  
*********  
  
Chapter 1   
  
Aielena awoke in the small cave she had been sleeping in. Her dreams were becoming darker, as her mind began to return to the day that Gandalf had found her hiding and her mother lying dead. She could still picture the body of her mother, determined but full of a great pain. A single arrow lay in her heart and when Gandalf had asked her who she was hiding from, she had answered in two words  
  
"My father."  
  
Ever since that Aielena had lived in the wild, a Ranger she had become, looking for clues to where her father was. She always helped people in danger and fought against the corrupted evil. She had begun fighting at a young age. At the age of 15, she had helped fight in the Battle of the Five Armies. There at that battle, she had been introduced by Gandalf to a hobbit, a little halfling, Bilbo. She had journed to The Shire often and had fallen in love with the beauty and simple lives hobbits had taken up. Aielena sat up, yawning wondering at the same time what to do today. She had spent the last month roaming around for something to do or to find Gandalf to see if she could run a mission for him. But there had been no signs of him at all.  
  
Suddenly, she heard footsteps, two people from the sound of it. She grabbed her sword, Anganaur and waited. A head appeared at the entrance of the cave and out went her sword. Anganaur rested at the throat of head and it spoke before she could slit it.   
  
"My goodness Aielena, every time I come to visit, Anagnaur seems to find my throat!  
  
"Aragorn! Maybe it would be a smart thing to announce your self before you stick your head in my cave! It is becoming more and more dangerous to stay in the open"  
  
"Yes I know, it is becoming strange times indeed. But come out of this little cave of yours, you have a visitor, who does not want to waste time." Aragorn said, laughing.  
  
"Gandalf!" And of course there was good old Gandalf, waiting outside  
  
"Yes. Hello Aielena. My goodness every year you seem to get taller. I see that you managed not to chop off Aragorn's head. "Gandalf chuckled and Aragorn said shaking his head.  
  
"Everytime...Everytime she manages to scare me half to death."  
  
Aielena could not help but laugh even when Aragorn had first met her, she had managed to nearly kill him. Which would not been a very good thing she had found out, because he is the future king of Gondor and heir of Isildur. But they had become extremely quick friends and were a very good team. But Gandalf's voice brought her out of her memories.  
  
"I need your help, both of you. Aielena you must know the story about the One Ring of Power."  
  
She nodded and Gandalf continued.  
  
"I believe that the ring that Bilbo has in his keeping is IT. This has come to my attention at Bilbo's 111st party and now he is in Rivendell and little Frodo has IT in his keeping. I need to find Gollum and question him. But I also need to have someone watch over The Shire, just in case I am not the only one who thinks this and Frodo's like becomes in danger.' Aielena spoke first, "Well, I will stay and watch over The Shire, if that is fine with you, Gandalf. So that leaves Aragorn free to go with you and help find Gollum."  
  
Gandalf thought for a moment and finally said, "Seems like a good idea, as long as Aragorn agrees then we will start out tomorrow."  
  
Aragorn nodded and said, 'Sounds like a fine plan and once Gollum is caught then I'll go to The Shire and help out Aielena."  
  
Aielena frowned and mockingly said, "Oh, so Aragorn does not think I can look after The Shire myself hm?"  
  
Aragorn laughed and said, "No you'll do fine but it does not hurt having two people there."  
  
"I was joking Aragorn, I don't care and I'm glad someone is going to help" Aielena said laughing as well.  
  
"Well now since that is settled, Aragorn and I will start off and leave you to get ready, Aielena." Gandalf said.  
  
"Tenna' ento lye omenta, Aielena." Aragorn said and got up to leave.  
  
"Namaarie, Aragorn."  
  
"Aielena." Gandalf said and Aielena looked at him. "Be very wary. The servants of the Dark Lord are very crafty and dangerous, I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
"I'll be fine, Gandalf. I will probably be very boring compared to what you and Aragorn are going to do. I'll send you messages when ever I can." Aielena said.  
  
Gandalf gave her a hug and said, "Namaarie, Aielena. We will see you in at least a year."  
  
"Namaarie, Gandalf."  
  
*********  
  
Well, what did you think? Please send some reviews! Thanks! -Silent Breeze p.s Aielena is 6yrs older than Aragorn. (This will be important in the future events that will unfold!) She was born in the third age in year 2926 but I will not tell about her family because that is very important for someone to tell her. 


	2. Chapter 2 The Chase

Just for a note, this is not going to be a love story between any of the characters and Aielena. Its just going to be an action/adventure story with a bit of sadness at the end. Hope you like this new chapter!  
******  
Chapter 2  
  
It was eight years before Aielena saw Gandalf and Aragorn again. When she had finally seen them, they explained that they had check the Anduin many times. But Gollum hand not been found. Gandalf had heard rummors that Gollum had been going to Mordor himself and had been caught by Sauron's orcs.   
  
When Aielena asked if they would stay, both could not. Gandalf was going to stop in and see Frodo. Then he was plaining to go to Minas Tirith to find out more about the One Ring. Aragorn was going to wait around near Mordor to see if Gollum was going to be released. After this, both said farewell and left Aielena to watch over The Shire alone.  
  
Another year past slowly, Aielena vistited Frodo many times. She could tell that he like having her visit because Bag End had become very quiet. Aielena loved visiting because the area was extremly beautiful.  
  
As another year came to the end and Aielena began to miss her friends more and more. She got most of her news from the passing Elves. They told her that all the Mountains and all lands eastward were becoming dangerous. She also heard rummors that Mt. Doom had become lit again. This made her more woried about Gandalf but she knew he could take care of himself.  
  
Now she was walking over to the nearest inn to spend the night at. She heard footsteps following her once again, so she got ready. This had happen a couple of times when drunken men tried to grab her. Her hand curled around the handle of Anganaur and stoped walking. With one movement she twirled around and laid Anganaur on the throat of this man. But it was not just any man, it was,  
  
"Sorry Aragorn!" Yes it was Aragorn and he was laughing.  
  
"Honestly Aielena. You really like doing this don't you.  
  
"Sorry again but why can you not just hello and not sneak up on me. I do have good ears you know." Aielena said replacing Anganaur.  
  
"Too good... But still it good to see you use Anganaur and being careful."   
  
"You and Gandalf worry too much about me. But beside that, come on lets get out of the streets and go to the inn. I want to hear what you been up too." Aielena led the way to the inn and when they got seated Aragorn began.  
  
"Well it was a long year. I finally caught Gollum and took him to King Thranduil"s hall. I sent word to Gandalf and he came quickly. Both of us question him and found out that he told the enemy about The Shire. But not only that he said two words. 'Shire, Baggins."  
  
"Shire...Baggins, well that will lead them right to Frodo! Where is Gandalf?"  
  
"He is coming. Hopefully he will arive soon! But he sent me ahead to warn you. But do not tell Frodo, Gandalf will do that."  
  
Aielena sat back in deep thought. This news came not as a shock to her. This was what she, Gandalf and Aragorn had been waiting for. "Well, we will wait near The Shire for Gandalf."  
  
"I very much agree..."  
*****  
A few weeks past and Gandalf soon came. He spent most of his time with Frodo, urging him to get out of The Shire. Soon Gandalf left to go seek council and help from Saurman. Before he left, he told Aielena where he was going and she disagreed.   
  
"Gandalf, I do not trust Saurman at all! You must not go at all. He, I believe is a trator and wants the ring for himself. You will only get in the middle of his plans and get hurt."  
  
But Gandalf shock his head, saying "No I must go. If anyone knows more about the ring it is him. I must risk it for the sake of The Shire." Thus Gandalf left and soon more troubles came.  
*****  
When news reached Aragorn and Aielena that Thranduil's country had been attacked, Aielena demanded that she would go.   
  
"You have traveled more than I have and I have been stuck here for nine years. It is my turn to go."  
  
"Well I will go along with that, but I do not really like it."  
  
Both said farewell and before Aielena left she quickly visited Frodo. She told him that a friend of hers would meet him at The Prancing Pony if Gandalf did not show up. Lastly she bought a horse to make the journy take less time. And now that everything had been taken care of, Aielena set out.   
  
Ailoth, the name she had called her horse was a speedy one. Ailoth was the nickname Gandalf used to call her when she was much younger.   
When she finally reached Mirkwood, she found that the rummors where true, the wood had been attacked. She galloped into the kingdom and asked to meet with the king. King Thranduil knew her, because she was the only female to fight in the Battle of The Five Armies. But he was too bussy, so he sent his son, Legolas to meet him her. Legolas knew her as well and were good friends.   
  
"Quel re, Aielena, good to see you again. What news do you bring?"  
  
"Mae govannen, Legolas. It is good to see you alive after what has happened here. But I bring no news but ask you for it. I need to see if Gollum is still here."  
  
Legolas shook his head and said, "No he escaped from us when we were attacked."  
  
"These are bad tiddings, Legolas. Do you know the direction he went?"  
  
"From what I heard, he seemed to go west, towards the Misty Mountains...Prehaps past them near a place called Bree and..."But Aielena did not wait around to hear this, she quickly said,  
  
"I must go! Legolas I need you to send someone to go to Rivendell and tell this to Elrond or Gandalf if he is there."  
  
"I will go myself because I must give a report about what happened here."  
  
"Thank you Legolas. And also tell them that I am going after Gollum and I will try to reach Rivendell by October if I cannot find him."  
  
Both said quick farewells and Aielena left in search of Gollum. Now Gollum is very crafty and finding him was difficult. But Aielena was a Ranger and she was used to finding people. She found his path, with lead to Moria and she followed it.   
  
August ended and September began. As Aielena finally reached Moria, Gollum's path was beginning to disapear. When it came to a end, Aielena could not find the entrance into Moria. Angry and frusterated she searched. But his path was gone and no entrance was to be found. Finally it came to her, maybe he had been killed. Since this was the only explanation she could find and September was quckly ending, she had no other choice but to go to Rivendell. Hopefully Frodo had gotten there safely and Gandalf and Aragorn were with him there. And Saurman had not done anything stupid....  
  
Thank you to my reviewers  
Lady Arabian Knight   
FrodoFever!  
Thanks you guys!!  
You helped me to write more chapters because i can be very lazy sometimes! hope to see some more reviews from other people!   
If you have any questions or concerns please send them to me! Thanks!  
~Silent Breeze 


	3. Chapter 3 Ten Companions

Sorry for the delay you guys! I was out on vacation so I couldnÕt add on. Hope you like this next chapter.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
It was October 24 when Aielena finally arrived at Rivendell. It was night and the sun had set many hours ago. From the looks of it, barely anyone was awake inside the house. It had been ten years since Aielena had last been here and some of her best friends were here. One person she had missed seeing was Arwen. Both were as close as sisters but Aielena traveled so much they barely saw one another. She often heard Aragorn talking non-stop about her and she was glad that both of them loved each other. Aragorn needed someone like Arwen and Arwen needed someone like Aragorn.   
  
Aielena remembered when she first came here, it was with Gandalf and was introduced to Lord Elrond and his household. She was about 15 at the time and had been taught much about herbs. Lord Elrond had taught her himself and Aielena had been a quick learner. And as she entered Rivendell, a smile crept over her face. Memories flooded over like a river on a warm spring. How much older she had become since she had been here lastÉ  
  
After she put away Ailoth, she headed towards the main house. There standing at the door was Lord Elrond himself.   
"Welcome, Aielena. IT has been many winters since you have last walked here. All will be glad to see you, especially my daughter."  
"I will be glad to see Arwen again, but now I am weary and full of bad news. Is there to be a council once Frodo gets here?" Aielena asked.  
  
"Yes, tomorrow in fact, for he is already here." Lord Elrond answered.  
"Then Aragorn and Gandalf must be here!" Aielena exclaimed.  
"They are here and in bed, where you should be." Lord Elrond said, leading the way towards a guestroom.   
"How is Frodo? I was worried about him traveling." Aielena asked hoping for good news.   
"He was attacked by Nazgul (Ring-wraith) and suffered a horrible wound. He was almost taken when I got him." Lord Elrond said gravely.   
"I wasnÕt there to help! He could have died." Aielena said angrily.   
"Well he is fine my child, so do not fret in the past. So you wish to be part of the council?" Lord Elrond asked.  
"Yes, I have some information that will interest most. Mainly about the ring. So may I be apart of it?" Aielena asked.  
"If you have some information, then of course. But the council will be early and you will not have rested enough." Lord Elrond said.  
"I know but do not wait for me. IÕll come when IÕm ready. Goodnight, Lord Elrond. Thanks you for everything." Aielena said.   
"Goodnight child, good dreams." Lord Elrond said, closing the door.   
Aielena got into bed and fell asleep with a smile on her face. She was glad to be back.  
  
*******  
  
The warning bells rang strong for the council and Aielena groaned it was too early. Lord Elrond had been correct. She had barley slept at all when she was trailing Gollum. By the time she actually got out of bed, the council had begun. She dressed slowly, letting her brown hair down. Her gray eyes stared intently as she choice to wear a new tunic, dark and rich, grays and browns. She had no jewelry, for she did not inherit any from any of her family, like most did. Because she had no family, she knew when she had been younger, her mother had been killed by her father. But she didnÕt know why.   
She pushed those memories away because she didnÕt even know her fatherÕs name or her mothers. It seemed as thought all the memories of her early childhood had been snatched away by someoneÉ  
Aielena finished getting ready and slowly began to walk to be the council was to be held. Then she heard a familiar voice get up and say,  
"Alas! Alas! The tidings that I was sent to bring must now be told. They are not good, but only here have I learned how evil they may seem to this company. SmeÕagol, who is now called Gollum, has escaped." It was Legolas; he had given his message that Aielena had sent him to give. "I was sent by Aielena to tell you of this news and she left to go after him to bring him back."  
  
A man stood up at this and said, "A woman went after that creature? And you listened to her to bring the message yourself? This is very strange."  
"And what would you have me do Boromir? Not bring the message and risk the fact that no one knows were Aielena is. She is a wonderful person and was doing a great deed."  
"Hum. Women should not go out into the wild to do deeds; they are better at home where they belong. If they go out and get stuck then we men are forced to go out and save them. That wastes time and men. And where is she? Are we going to be told to go out and look for her? I will not go after some woman!" Boromir said.  
  
Almost all her friends stood up and were about to say something when someone said,  
"Well Boromir you are in luck for you will not have to go after this woman, for here she is." Aielena said walking into the council.   
"Aielena!" Gandalf; Aragorn; Frodo and Legolas said.   
"Aielena, why didnÕt I know you were here?" Aragorn asked.  
"I got here very late so thatÕs why. I was tired so I didnÕt wake anyone up. But I am glad that everyone didnÕt kill each other while I was away." Aielena said, laughing.   
"Welcome back Aielena. It is good to see you alive. But what happened to you this past few years?" Gandalf asked.  
Aielena sat down on a chair that was next to Aragorn and began. She told them about leaving Aragorn at The Shire and telling the hobbits that she was not going to take them but someone was going to meet them at the Prancing Pony Inn. Then she left and headed out to Mirkwood. There she discovered that Gollum had indeed escaped and asked Legolas to send someone to tell Gandalf at Rivendell. Legolas himself said he would go and she had been glad. Then once that had been taken care of, she set out after Gollum.   
"He led me on many little adventures and the telling of those would take many days. But he finally led me to the last place I wanted to go, Moria."  
At that name, all the dwarves sat up and one, Gimil son of Gloin stood. He asked, "Did you see any dwarves there? Was anyone about?"  
"I wish, master Gimil that I could answer your questions well but all I have is a simple answer." Aielena said. "I saw no one but I did not enter Moria so I do not know if any dwarves are still around. The place was very creepy and I did not like staying there."  
"Did you not find Gollum or did you lose track of him?" Boromir asked, expecting a bad answer.  
"Well Lord Boromir, I did not find Gollum but I did not lose track of him. He entered Moria but there I believe he was killed. I also could not find the door into Moria. That is were my quest ended. I decided to come back and see if Frodo had made it." Aielena sat back, her story finshed.   
Elrond spoke first, "I am glad that you gave us this news, now we are aware at least were Gollum is, if he was alive. We must continue our discussion about the ring with this new information."  
The discussion continued and many debates were spoken. Aielena only spoke when the debates got out of hand. The worst was when the dwarf Gimil said something against the elves and all the elves got up. Both Aragorn and Aielena looked at each other and sighed, will they ever get along? Then everyone got up and started saying one thing or another.   
Then Frodo stood up and yelled, "I WILL TAKE THE RING!"   
Everyone stopped yelling and turned to look at the little hobbit. Again Frodo said,  
  
"I will take the ring to Mordor. But, I do not know the way."   
Gandalf smiled and walked over to Frodo saying,  
"I will help you bear this burden as long as it is yours to bear.   
Aielena stood, she had expected something like this, but not Frodo. "I was not able to help protect you before but now I swear I will protect you with my life. You have my sword and any other weapons I have in my possession."   
  
Boromir looked shocked but he did not say anything after a look he got from Lord Elrond.   
Aragorn was next to pledge his support to Frodo, followed by Legolas, Gimil and then Boromir himself, pledged to help Frodo. Then Sam, Merry and Pippin pledged themselves to their best friend.   
Lord Elrond smiled and said, "Ten companions, so be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!"  
Well what did you think of that? So this is not going to be some stupid romance story so those who are glad IÕm glad. I just get sick of them so here is a girl who doesnÕt fall in love with any of the Fellowship and is there to protect Frodo with her sword. And it might not just be swordsÉ.hehe thanks for reading and hope to see some reviews soon!!!   
  
~Silent Breeze 


	4. Chapter 4 The Fellowship Begins

I am really sorry that I took forever to update! My computer wasn't able to change documents to html format so I had to fix it! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own a house, a car so I certainly don't own Lord of the Rings. Please don't sue me!   
  
Aielena 'eye-len-a'  
  
*****  
  
For Aielena, it was a chance for adventure but to Frodo, it was his doom.  
  
Chapter 4 The Fellowship Begins  
  
With the ten members of the Fellowship assembled, plans were made on where to go. Aielena was called upon to help, for she knew Middle-Earth well. Gandalf joined as well, for 300 hundred years of men had he walked this earth.   
  
To take some time off, Aielena would wander in the lush gardens of Imladris. One time, she met up with Frodo and Sam. All three sat, discussing the journey ahead. Aielena could tell by the way Frodo looked around, he never wanted to set out. Aielena turned to him,   
  
"Frodo, I know that this journey will be difficult for you. But take comfort in this, your friends are with you and we will let nothing hurt you."   
  
Frodo looked up and smiled, "Thank you, Aielena."   
  
"I know you can do this Frodo." Aielena said, standing and slowly walked away.   
  
As she walked from the two hobbits, her ears picked up soft footsteps following her. Smiling she spoke, turning around slowly.  
  
"Aragorn, you are horrible at trying to sneak up on me, Arwen is much...."  
  
But it was not Aragorn but Boromir.  
  
"Good morning Boromir. How is your stay here in Imladris?"  
  
"Fine." Boromir said bluntly and then added, "Why are you, a woman going on this journey with men? Will your mother not be worried about you?"  
  
Aielena turned away, the happiness of gardens vanished in the blink of an eye. "She is dead."   
  
"Oh. Well I am sorry." Though it did not sound like he was. "How did she die?"   
  
Aielena felt a sudden rush of anger. She had shown that she did not want to talk about it, yet he continued to ask his blunt annoying questions. "She is dead and that is all you need to know!"  
  
"But why do you want to come with us then?" Boromir asked.  
  
Aielena felt her control slipping, turning back towards him, she said, "I am going because Frodo is a friend of mine and I wish to see that no harm comes to him! Can you not see that?"  
  
"I was only asking a few questions and if you were in better control of yourself like a real woman you wouldn't get so angry!" Boromir looked like he was going to continue his speech when a voice stopped him.  
  
"That is enough Boromir!" Aragorn walked from behind a bush.   
  
Boromir stood and stared as Aragorn spoke, "Aielena does not need to be given a speech, she is a wonderful fighter and is one that will truly help us on our quest."  
  
Boromir looked from one to the other, shock his head and walked away.  
  
Aielena turned to Aragorn, "Thank you. But you really should have let me take care of him, it is not a good thing to start a voyage with two people who dislike each other. But it is too late for that I am afraid....Where is Arwen?"  
  
"She is over near the stream waiting for us, she sent me to go fetch you but I overheard what Boromir was saying. So I had to step in." Aragorn explained, pointing towards the stream.  
  
"Well aren't you a good boy." Aielena laughed and walked towards the stream to see Arwen.   
  
Both spent the end of the day talking. The next morning the Fellowship was to leave and Aielena left Arwen so she and Aragorn could have some time to themselves. Watching them talk quietly, a great sadness hit her heart. A longing of someone to stay up at night and talk to hit her harder than it ever had. Pushing it back were it had been, Aielena smiled at her friends and walked through the gardens alone.  
  
********* "The Ringbearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom. On you who travel with him, no oath nor bond is laid to go further than you will."  
  
Aielena stood listening to Lord Elrond, knowing that she would never leave Frodo on his quest unless he willed her to do so. Anagnaur lay on her hip, along with two daggers and a bow with arrows was slung on her back. Aragorn had the same weapons and was throwing little glances to Arwen. Both seemed to be talking without words.  
  
Lord Elrond bid all the members fairwell and gave Aielena a look which said, 'Come back to us.' Aielena did not say anything and stood right by Frodo. As the Fellowship departed and left Rivendell, a sense of doom stood over this small group. And as the Fellowship walked over the hill, overlooking Rivendell, Aielena had a sudden desire to run back and to never leave the perfect place. Then she looked at all the others, walking ahead. The little hobbits, to the men; the elf, to the dwarf. All looked back, secretly and only Aielena saw there glances. Yet when she saw the determination of the little hobbit that carried such a burden, all desires to go back vanished in a flash. All was left was the desire to risk her like for such a brave hobbit.   
  
**** The Path was long, but the journey was not horrible. At least not yet.  
  
Boromir and Aielena were on bad terms. Aielena tried her hardest to be friendly but nothing seemed to work. Aragorn kept a close watch on Bormir and was often trying hard not to jump in and aid Aielena against Boromir's horrible comments. Today was a day like any days...  
  
"Here Sam, let me help with breakfast. I need something to do." Aielena said.  
  
"Thank you Aielena! I know what you mean by wanting something to do." Sam replied smiling.  
  
"Ahh good. The woman is where she is suppose to be. Working at the fire!" Perfect." Once again Boromir was giving his unwanted two cent thoughts 'probably not even worth a penny'.  
  
The rest of the Fellowship glared nasty looks at him and Legolas said, "She just wanted to help Sam out. Is that such a horrible thing?"   
  
"No Legolas it is a good thing. That she is were she is suppose to be." Boromir replied.  
  
"Boromir, what angers you so much about my coming along with the Fellowship? Everyone else seems not to m ind it at all. But you are making every day a living hell!" Aielena said, her brows close together.  
  
"I am not angry, just upset that we would endanger a weak woman like yourself."  
  
Everyone knew he had just said the very wrong thing and Aielena felt her control slipping downhill, "WEAK? I am not weak! I came on this journey on my own accord! You are not endangering a weak woman's life, you are being aided by one on her own choice! So do stop calling me weak or I shall lose my control completely."  
  
Boromir was shocked at this remark and he saw her hand slide down on to her sword, he grew angry. 'How dare a woman say such a remark to him and lay a hand on her weapon when she was talking to him!' But he held in his anger and went to go help Legolas keep watch.   
  
Aragorn came up next to Aielena and said softly, "Everyday he pushes you too far. You should watch yourself next time, I saw your hand on your blade. Next time you could to more."  
  
"I know Aragorn, but he drives me to the ground and I can not take it. But I will try to watch myself next time." Aielena said.  
  
Aragorn patted her shoulder and return to his spot next to Gandalf to discuss where they were to journey next.   
  
***** "We must hold to this course west of the Misty Mountains for 40 days. If your luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there, our road turns east to Mordor."*  
  
Sam was cooking breakfast; Merry and Pippins were being taught some basic sword tricks by Boromir with Aragorn watching, throwing in remarks. Frodo and Sam were watching them, laughing every so often. Legolas kept his watch, Gandalf and Gimil were talking. Aielena was sitting on one of the highest bolder she could reach, also keeping watch. Nothing seemed to be around and it was getting boring. She looked down and smiled as she saw Merry get cut by Boromir's sword and both Merry and Pippins attacked him.   
  
But then something out the corner of her eye made her turn. A cloud was nearing them, yet something was not quite right about it. Looking closer she relized, 'It is not a cloud but birds!' Then she heard Legolas yell,  
  
"Crebain from Dunland!" Then everything went into a mass confusion. The Fellowship all grabbed their gear and ran to hind under the nearest rock or bush. Aielena jumped down and ran to a bush with Legolas underneath already. Both stared up as the birds flew over their heads.   
  
When they had passed, everyone carefully crawled out and Gandalf was the first to speak. "Spies of Saruman. The passage south is being watched. We must take the Pass of Caradhras."   
  
All eyes stared up at the high snowy mountain, as if it was holding their doom on its peak.   
  
***** The journey up the mountain was a dangerous and not to mention, cold one. Aielena feared that the hobbits would freeze and kept a close eye on them. But her gaze fell on Boromir as he did something they all feared would happen.  
  
Frodo was walking and then fell backwards, Aragorn rushed to catch him, yelling "Frodo!". Brushing the snow off himself, Frodo relized that the ring had fallen off. He looked up only to see Boromir pick it up. Aragorn froze and said, "Boromir!" But Boromir just stood there, staring at the ring and said, as though possessed by some great force,  
  
"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing. Such a little thing."   
  
Aragorn yelled a bit louder, "Boromir!" Which brought Boromir out of his trance. "Give the Ring back to Frodo." Boromir walked over to Frodo but slowly as if something was pulling him back and said,  
  
"As you wish. I care not." He laughed, rustled Frodo's hair; pulling up his shield and walked away.  
  
All this time, both Aragorn and Aielena had their hands on the holds of their swords.   
  
***** "So Gandalf, you try to lead them over Caradhras. And if that fails, where then will you go? If the mountain defeats you, will you risk a more dangerous road?"*  
  
The group dragged themselves through thick snow mounds. Aragorn and Bormir carried the hobbits and Aielena lead the pony Bill. Everyone was tired and cold. Aielena watched Legolas walk ahead of the group and said,  
  
"There is a fell voice on the air." And then Gandalf screamed, "It's Saruman!" Suddenly, the mountain side struck with lighting and pieces fell almost on top of the Fellowship. Aragorn screamed through the raging winds,  
  
"He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf, we must turn back!" But Gandalf yelled back,  
  
"No!" He stood on the edge of the snow and started yelling back an incantation to keep Caradhras asleep. But Saruman won and a great giant pile of snow fell on the Fellowship, burring them deep down. Everyone cried out before they were crushed under the snow.   
  
Aielena felt trapped and couldn't move. She was unsure which way was up or down. So she stuck a hand up, which was grabbed by a hand. She was dragged through the layers of snow and as she came up, started coughing, trying to catch her breath. Nodding in thanks to Legolas who had puller her up, she dragged herself over towards Bill to make sure he was alright.  
  
When everyone was uncovered, Boromir yelled to Gandalf, "We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan, and take the west road to my city!"  
  
Aragorn yelled back, "The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!"  
  
Yet Gimil yelled back to everyone, "We cannot pass over a mountain. Let us go under it! Let us go through the Mines of Moria."  
  
Aielena froze. 'I was unable to get in last ime and we have not heard word from it for years. We should not go there!'  
  
Yet Gandalf said, "Let the Ringbearer decide. Frodo?"  
  
And Frodo said, "We will go through the mines!"  
  
'No Gandalf! Please say something against that!' Aielena thought.  
  
But all Gandalf said was, "So be it."  
  
It was if he was excepting that their fate had been sealed and none could escape it.  
  
***** Ok so that was a long chapter and sorry it took so long to write! So everyone has to review!! I want lots and lots of reviews!(Please no Flames!)No Reviews=no updates! ~Silent 


	5. Chapter 5 A New Journey Begins

Chapter 5  
A journey begins, not with the feet, nor the head, but with the heart. And Aielena knew that the heart of a hobbit was bigger than any other creature.  
  
****************  
  
"The walls of Moria."   
  
Gimil stared at the great side of the mountain. During this time of coming near Moria, one could not keep him calm. His excitement was mirrored by our fear.   
  
There was a small splash and Aielena turned to see Frodo pulling his foot back from the murky water. His face was full of fear of this horrible place and as we approached the door, it continued to grow.  
  
"Well, let's see." Gandalf moved his had along the flat rock, searching for a sign that this was the right place.  
"Ithildin. It mirrors only starlight and moonlight."   
  
Gandalf moved back and the clouds parted letting the moon shine her light upon the door. The door suddenly lit up and all stood still, staring. Gandalf looked proud and Gimil just stared at the wondrous beauty.  
  
"It reads, 'The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter."  
  
"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked.   
  
"Oh its guite simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password and the doors will open." Gandalf stood back and placed his staff against the door and started muttering passwords and spells in Dwarish and Elvish. But nothing happen. Soon, everyone found a place to sit and waited while Gandalf began trying all kinds of passwords. Aielena began to grow bored, the Hobbits were sitting, except for Sam who was with Aragorn saying farewell to the little pony Bill, who had traveled all the way from Rivendell with them.   
  
"The mines are no place for a pony. Even one so brave as Bill."  
  
"Bye-bye, Bill."  
  
"Go on, Bill. Go on. Do not worry Sam. He knows the way home."  
  
Sam stood and watched as the brave little pony began walking his way home. It stopped and looked back, as if saying one farewell of his own and began walking the long journey home.   
  
Aielena turned as Gandalf sat back in annoyance and muttering to himself. The Hobbits were throwing rocks into the water, but Aragorn caught them.  
  
"To not disturb the water."  
  
A small ripple had been made by Merry's rock and Aielena watched it. She waited for it to get smaller and to finally disappear, but it didn't. It only got bigger and bigger. Boromir stood and Aragorn with him. Legolas's ears pirked up. Frodo, who had been staring at the door, stood up saying.  
  
"Its a riddle. Speak 'friend' and enter. What is the elvish word for "friend"?  
  
Gandalf, slowly understanding him, said "Mellon."  
  
The doors shuttered and opened outward. All stood, except the ones who had already and slow walked inside. Merry, Pippin and Aielena still kept their eyes on the growing ripple. Aragorn nudged Merry along and Pippins slowly followed. Aielena took one last look and followed Aragorn into the massive doorway.   
  
Gimil was bragging to Legolas about the dwarfs hospitality.   
"Soon, Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves. Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone! This, my friend, is the home of my cousin Balin. And they call it a mine. A mine!"  
  
Aielena looked around and relized just as Boromir was saying, "This is no mine. It's a tomb."   
  
All gasped and looked around them. Everywhere bones and rusted old axes. Arrows sticking in their heads and all had their mouths open, as if screaming a warning. Gimil screamed in anger and distress. Legolas grabbed one of the arrows that was deep inside the skeleton of a dwarf.   
  
"Goblins!"   
  
Aielena hand curled around Anganaur and pulled it out. Looking all around her, wishing that she had eyes all around her head.  
  
"We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here! Now, get out of here. Get out!" Boromir screamed.  
  
Aielena was looking up at the stairs when she heard the hobbits scream.  
  
"Frodo! Help! Frodo! Strider! Aielena! Get off him! Aragorn! Aielena! Help!"   
  
All the screams went out at once and Aragorn and Aielena ran into the water as Boromir followed. Frodo, caught my a giant squid was tossed back and forth as the monster came up from the mirky bottom. Legolas shot an arrow into the creature's tentacle as Aielean and Aragorn stab left and right. Frodo was brought right near the creatures mouth as Aragorn cut off a tentacle holding him. Frodo tumbled down and Boromir caught him.   
  
"Into the mines!" Gandalf screamed.  
  
"Legolas! Into the caves!" Boromir yelled over the monsters fury. Aielena suddenly was pulled under by a tentacle and shot to the side. The monster rage charged after the others and Aielena lay on the ground, her body stunned watched in horror. The monster threw down the door way and the entire entrance was closed. Then everything went black.  
  
************  
  
When Aielena came to the sky had darkened to a deep black and she shivered. Her clothes were still wet and it was getting very cold. She tried to sit up but every bone screamed at the thought of movement. So she lay there, the word failure trickled through her head. She had failed, she had lost them and she could no longer protect Frodo. Failure hurt more than the real pain she felt. She dragged her broken body up to a sitting position and began to think.   
  
'Where will I go now? Back to Rivendell, or to Lothlorien where we planed to stop?'   
  
These thoughts continued and soon doubt and fear were the only things left in here head. For the first time in a long time, she felt a single tear fall from the edge of her eye. The tears began like a brook and soon became a fierce river. She wished that her father hadn't killed her mother and that she lived a natural life that most young children lived. No long traveling, no wars to fight in, no fears to hide. Just her parents and her, together.   
  
Then she remembered something that Gandalf had told her, when she told him of her troubles and wishes.   
  
"So do all who lived to see such times, but that is not for them to decided. All you have to decide, is what to do with the time that is given to you."  
  
'So this is my time. Like Frodo, it seems like I have my own quest. A quest to find my friends and to return to them. Perhaps, I will see them soon. Or maybe in many moons. But I will be patient, as I was taught. But if anyone or anything hurts one of my friends, by the Varda, I swear that they will be sorry'  
  
And so Aielena slowly rose and turned towards the way the Fellowship had come, and began her own journey....  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
Well, what do you think? Who will she meet? and who will she lose? its up to me! so review review review! and you might meet a new friend soon! thanks budgiebee for your two reviews! and everyone else keep sending them!  
~Silent Breeze 


	6. Chapter 6 The Journey Continues

Hey everyone! OK in this chapter I am going to be changing from Aielena to the Fellowship. I'm sure you have seen it before, but now your going to see it again, hopefully a little differently. Well, enjoy!  
means someone is thinking.   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A Loss: The condition of being deprived or bereaved of something or someone  
A loss of life can never be forgotten, for a dying flower never cries.  
***  
The Fellowship, all out of breath look around themselves to make sure that everyone was here and safe. It was black as twilight, until Gandalf used his crystal to light the passage. Then Aragorn, who was looking around to make sure the Hobbits all made it in realized,  
  
"Aielena! She's gone!"   
  
Everyone looked around to hopefully prove him wrong, but she was no where to be found. Gandalf scrambled over near the fallen rocks, but she was not there. Aragorn ran over next to him and began taking rocks down, looking for her. He stopped when Gandalf finally spoke,  
  
"She is dead Aragorn. Either completely buried under these boulders or killed by that monster outside. Though I can not believe that she could have died this way...Its just not possible..."  
  
All looked at each other, all morning the loss of Aielena. It was Boromir who spoke at last.  
  
"Gandalf? Shouldn't we move along? We have a long way to go..."  
  
Gandalf looked up and nodded,"You are right Boromir, we should go on."  
  
So slowly they began the long, terrible walk through Moria. Aragorn turned and looked back at the once entrance, felt a single tear fall from his eye and hit a single spot, on a single stone. He turned and followed the others.  
  
**************  
Aielena walked along the wall of the path that they came by. She would not go up the mountain once again. 'No, that would take too long.' Instead she headed for a river known to her as the 'Sir Ninglor' or 'Gladden River'. This would take her right into the Anduin and right too Lothlorien.   
  
The trail was not difficult and her heart was not heavy. Estimating every step she walked, she would reach Lorien in a few days. If the river was not to low and the Anduin was not too fast. As the sun began to set, Aielena began to look for a small place to spend the night. She found a small 'cave' or mainly a little opening in a rock.   
  
After making a small fire, she felt herself grow extremely tired and soon she was asleep.  
  
Her dreams were far from quiet, the slashing and clashing of swords rang in her ears and the tight string of a bow sung a tale of death around a single arrow. Then someone screamed, "Gandalf!".......  
  
Aielena awoke, her fire had died out and the sky was changing colors for a new day. The name Gandalf rang in her head as she took up her trail again.   
  
'What happened with Gandalf, and who was screaming? Is this the future, or the past, or I pray not the present..'  
  
When her feet touched the edge of the Gladden River, she began to wonder how she would make it across. Then her eyes came upon a small boat. It was elven made and light to pick up. There was no one around so Aielena picked it up and took it to the rivers edge. She climbed inside but then stopped. She took her elven knife from her waist and placed it where she had found the boat. She prayed that it would do for what she had taken.   
  
She pushed from the shore and found maneuvering the boat was easy and the current helped push her along. Smiling, she hoped that soon she would meet up with the Fellowship once again.   
  
*************  
  
"GANDALF!"  
  
"Where is Gandalf? For I greatly wanted to see him?" Celeborn asked.  
  
"He has fallen into shadow... The Quest stands upon the edge of a knife, stray but a little and it will fail to ruin of all..." Galadriel looked around at the remaining 8 and frowned. "Where is Aielena? I greatly wanted to see her."  
  
Aragorn tried to answer, for Galadriel was looking directly at him, but he could not find the words nor the heart to speak them. He had lost both of his best friends, both in the same place. It did not seem very fair and his heart felt heavy as cold iron. Legolas said what he tried to say for him.  
  
"We were attacked by the Guardian of the Gate and she was lost to us. Though we do not know if it was by rock or by the Guardian itself. But she is gone..."   
  
Galadriel closed her eyes, she so wanted to tell her... It was the right time.... Her eyes fell upon Aragorn. It was good of Gandalf have them meet, they have become such good friends... If he only knew....  
  
"These are very bad tidings, two great people lost in the place. But now is the time for rest, for you are wearily with much toil. Tonight you will sleep under the great trees of Lorien and lay down your burdens for a while."  
  
Haldir motioned for everyone to follow him. Aragorn stopped for a bit, looking up at Galdriel and asked,  
  
"Do you know how she died?"  
  
Galadriel shock her head and said, "I could not believe it when you told me that she was. Do you miss her?"  
  
Aragorn nodded, "Yes, she was one of my closet friends and I lost two of them..." He turned from Galadriel and followed the others.   
  
If he only knew....  
  
**************  
Aielena dragged the boat ashore to set up camp. She had made good time and decided to walk the rest of the way. Yawing, she gathered firewood and made a very small fire, not wanting to attract unwanted eyes. Looking in her pack she found that her remaining food was beginning to disappear. She took a small piece of bread and sat munching on it. If all her food was gone before she reached Lorien she would have to fish and hunt. Smiling she remembered hunting with her good friend Aragorn. She would always yell at him if he nearly killed himself,   
  
"Arwen will be very mad with me if you die before your wedding. And what will I tell her, hun? That you were killed hunting? She would hate me forever and never speak to me again!"  
  
Shaking her head the memories disappeared and she returned to her little camp. Those days where all to memorable and she missed them. But then, she hoped that Aragorn was allowed to become King so he and Arwen could get married.   
  
Soon sleep overtook her.  
  
****************  
The Fellowship was gathering together their belongings, today was the day they would leave. Galadriel called them to come see her and she gave them gifts to aid them. Then she spoke,  
  
"The Fellowship stands here with two members missing, both were wonderful healers and knew the land well. As my last gift to aid you, I give to you Celecartel, my most trusted healer."  
  
Out walked a young elf. She had long blond hair tied back and chestnut eyes. She wore a tunic of dark green and rich brown pants, along with a cloak of Lorien. She eyed each of the remaining Fellowship and when her eyes fell upon Aragorn, he frowned. He looked at Galadriel and said,  
  
"Not to be rude, but we do not need another person in the Fellowship. I feel like we are replacing Aielena and Gandalf."  
  
Galadriel shock her head, "You need another person and Celecartel is a good healer and will aid you well."   
  
Aragorn could only nod. Lady Galadriel was always correct and he should not go against her.   
  
Galadriel said farewell and soon everyone was inside their boats. Celecartel sat in the boat with Gimil and Legolas. Only Aragorn saw her smirk with a secret joy, he did not trust her.   
  
The Fellowship began their journey again and some would never again return to Lothlorien. As Aragorn turned around again, he could almost swear he saw a figure entering Lorien and it looked so familiar. Shaking his head, he began paddling the long river.   
  
******************  
Aielena entered Lorien quietly but was caught by Haldir. She told him that she needed to see Lady Galadriel but he was not to tell her who she was. Haldir nodded and led Aielena along the path. Aielena looked up, the giant trees towered over her with staircases built along their great necks. Aielena followed Haldir to the meeting area. He turned to her and said,  
  
"I will go get Galadriel, you wait here."  
  
Aielena nodded and watched as he walked gracefully away. Standing in the shadows she watched as Haldir returned with Galadriel. Galadriel spoke first,  
  
"Come forward stranger, let me see you."  
  
Aielena took one step forward and said,  
  
"Lady Galadriel, do you remember me?"   
  
Galadriel's eyes widen."But you are dead, The fellowship told me."  
  
Aielena smiled, "Yet here I am, I have not died, nor come close to it."  
  
Galadriel returned the smile, but asked "But how did you disappear and seem dead?"  
  
Aielena told her how the Guardian had grabbed her and torn down the wall with her outside. "But how is the Fellowship? I have heard screams and cries in my dreams."  
  
"Come, I have something I must tell you."  
  
Aielena followed Galadriel, then Aielena stopped. Galadriel turned to see Aielena go white and finally say,  
  
"Gandalf fell, did he?"  
  
"How did you know?  
  
Aielena looked up, "I saw it. Just now he was fighting a Balrog and fell. But I do not think he is dead."  
  
Galadriel frowned. "The Fellowship saw him fall and I believe he is dead." But how could she know these facts, she was outside the entire time. Perhaps it is time to tell her, Aragorn will find out soon enough.   
  
"Aielena, come here and sit down. There is something else I have to tell you."   
  
Aielena took a seat across Galadriel and Galadriel began.  
  
"I have to tell you something, it about Aragorn and your family. Do you know about your mother's family?"   
  
Aielena's eyebrow raised, "No, I know nothing about either of my parent's family. I don't even remember my mother's or father's full name."   
  
"Well, Gandalf and I have discovered who your mother and her family is."   
  
Aielena sat at the edge of her seat, "Who?"  
  
"Your mother was called Gilwen, a nickname given to her by the elves. Her father is called Dirhael.. Her sister, your aunt is Gilraen the Fair. Aragorn's mother."  
  
Aielena froze. All the blood drained from her face and her mind worked wildly. "So that means that I am Aragorn's direct cousin. Does he know about this?"   
  
Galadriel shock her head. "No he doesn't. I am leaving that up to you."   
  
Aielena sat back, deep in thought. She looked up at Galadriel and asked,  
  
"How long would it take for me to reach the Fellowship?"  
  
"With our boats and you are the only person, a few days."  
  
Aielena nodded. "Then I will leave right away."  
  
"Aielena, wait."  
  
Aielena turned and saw that Galadriel looked distressed.   
  
"What is it Lady Galadriel?"  
  
Do I tell her, no that would not be wise. She will be very angry.  
  
"I only wanted to wish you luck, may Earendil be with you."  
  
Aielena smiled. "Namaaire, Lady Galadriel. Thank you."  
  
"Namaaire."   
  
Aielena took a new boat and began her journey again. Not knowing that another elf had taken her place, one that could hardly wait to meet her.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Well. What did you think? Come on you know you want to review! Anyway, next time I promise there will be a lot of action and the meeting of Aielena and Celecartel! Stay tuned! Namaarie!!!  
A BIG THANKS TO CELEBRAIN!! THANKS FOR REVIEWING! EVERYONE FOLLOW HER! Ê   
~Silent Breeze 


	7. Chapter 7 Secrets Hidden

Alright here is chapter 7, hope you enjoy it and i hope u send lots of reviews! This is dedicated to Celebrian who wouldn't stop bugging me until I put up this next chapter!   
  
Chapter 7 Secrets Hidden  
  
The Fellowship had continued all the way to Amon Hen. There, Aragorn had decided that they would rest until night fall. Then they would take the boats to the west side of the river, then hide the boats and continue on foot.   
  
The girl, Celecartel was anything but normal. She had her eyes constant on Legolas and she always seemed to be muttering under her breath. When ever he was close to her, he seemed to lose himself and almost forget who he was. But it was only for a few seconds, then gone. Shaking his head, he wished that Lady Galadriel had never given Celecartel to them for their healer. He missed Gandalf and Aielena...  
  
"Where's Frodo?"   
  
He was gone. Aragorn looked around, Boromir was gone as well and things did not look good. He sprinted up the hill, the others had gone in different directions splitting up to look for either person.   
  
******  
  
"I would have gone with you to the end. Into the very fires of Mordor."   
  
"I know. Look after the others, especially Sam, he will not understand..."   
  
Aragorn looked down, "Go Frodo!"   
  
Frodo looked towards his sword and saw it glow blue very strongly. He looked up at Aragorn.  
  
"Run! RUN!"   
  
Frodo didn't need another push, he was racing down the hill. Aragorn walked into the small field to see it swarming with Uruk- Hai! Drawing his sword he charged into battle, ready to defend the fleeing Hobbit to his death. Left and right he swung his sword, killing the giant orcs one after another. There were so many and he didn't know how long he could hold up against all of them.   
  
Suddenly Legolas and Gimil came into the battle. Helping him, together they killed more Uruk-Hai then Aragorn could alone. In a fleeting moment, he wondered where Celecartel could be. Looking around quickly to make sure she wasn't hurt he saw that she wasn't anywhere to be found. Frowning he put his mind back into the battle.   
  
Suddenly he was kicked by one of the orcs in the leg. He tripped backwards and fell down the hill. He heard his name being screamed by Legolas and Gimil but they could not reach him. When he finally came to a stop an orc was waiting for him. He knew that he couldn't pull his sword up in time. He closed his eyes, but the sword never touched him. He opened his eyes to see the orc lying dead with an arrow in its throat. He looked around for Legolas to thank him, but when his eyes came to rest on a person, it was not Legolas. He could not believe his eyes and stuttered out,   
  
"Ai..Aielena?"   
  
Smiling she said, "Hello Aragorn, nice little mess you've gotten yourself into."   
  
She walked over and pulled him to his feet. He stumbled and Aielena caught him. He started to say something, but she spoke quickly.   
  
"Aragorn I promise you that I will tell you everything, but we have a hobbit to protect. Hurry, Legolas and Gimil need our help."   
  
She was right and Aragorn nodded. Together they climbed back up the hill, only to hear Legolas yell,   
  
"They're coming towards you!"   
  
In a flash Aielena and Aragorn had their swords out and attacking the Uruk-hai. Suddenly a horn was blown from down the hill.   
  
"The horn of Gondor!" Legolas cried out.  
  
"Boromir!" Aielena yelled.  
  
They raced down the hill, Legolas, Gimil and Aielena taking out orcs to let Aragorn get to Boromir quicker. Aielena swung her sword left and right thinking,  
  
"So many Uruk-hai! I hope Frodo got out. Hurry Aragorn, Boromir needs your help!"  
  
The horn was silenced and Aielena fought harder. She heard Legolas pulling out his knives, slashing the Uruk-hai's throats. Gimil swung his axe killing the Uruk-hai's quite effectivly.   
  
Finally, they were able to run down the hill towards where the horn sound had come and were Aragorn had disappeared to. Legolas was the first to arive, and stop short. Aielena nearly bumped into him but stopped and looked down. Aragorn was siting next to Boromir, who white as a ghost, gasping for air. He was dying. She heard him say something to Aragorn and took his last breath and lay still. Aielena bowed her head.   
  
When Aragorn finally stood, Aielena saw that he was crying. She lay a hand on his shoulder and he turned to face her.   
  
"You have returned, your not a ghost here to haunt us."   
  
"Do you really think I would haunt you if I was really dead?"   
  
Aielena suddenly found herself in Aragorn's arms. He hugged her tightly and spoke quietly,  
  
"I thought you were dead, yet a part of me never really gave up hope that you were really still alive...But how did you..."  
  
"Who is that?"   
  
A sharp voice cut through the air like a knife through an orc's throat. Aielena and Aragorn broke apart. Aielena lay her eyes on a elven girl. She looked around the age of Legolas, maybe a bit younger. She had long bright blond hair, that looked almost white tied back, with chestnut color eyes. She looked very angry at the sight of another girl. Aielena frowned.  
  
"Maybe I should be asking who you are?"  
  
Celecartel frown increased. "My name is Celecartel, from the land of Lorien. I am one of Lady Galadriel's best healers. Now who are you?"   
  
"I am Aielena, the only female in the Fellowship."  
  
Celecartel's eyes widened. "You were believed to be dead, so I replaced you."  
  
"You what?"   
  
"I replaced you."   
  
Aielena turned on Aragorn, Legolas and Gimil, her eyes flaring.   
  
"You replaced me?! I am just some toy that is believed damaged and beyond repair replaced so quickly!!"  
  
Aragorn shook his head, "Lady Galadriel pushed us to take her along with us. I did not believe it a good idea to disagree with her. If you were believed alive, then she would not be standing here."   
  
Aielena's eyes softened and realizing her error, looked at the ground. "I am sorry that I yelled, it just seems like everything is happening so quickly."  
  
Aragorn nodded. "We understand. But you must tell us what happened to you?"   
  
Aielena nodded and began. She told how the monster had grabbed her and thrown her back from following the rest of the Fellowship. Then waking up discovering that the passage had been blocked. She found another way around the mountain and the finding of the boat and the journey down stream. Then how she came to Lorien and discovered that everyone had gone and Gandalf had fallen. But she did not tell how she came to know this.   
Then she remembered what Lady Galadriel had told her about Aragorn and she being cousins.   
  
"Aragorn, there is something I must tell you."  
  
He looked up, "What is it?"  
  
"During my time with Lady Galadriel, she told me about my mother. Her name was Gilwen."  
  
Aragorn froze. His mother's sister had that same name. He saw Aielena looking at him,   
  
"My mother's sister name was Gilwen, but she died before I ever met her...But that cannot be."  
  
"No Aragorn. My aunt is Gilraen the Fair, your mother. And I am your cousin."   
  
-----------------  
Ohhhhhh.....I wounder how he is going to react!Isn't Celecartel annoying? I think she is and I created her.... Well, you'll have to wait until I have a review I am not putting up another chapter! Thank you again, Celebrian! Everyone review like her! 


	8. Chapter 8 When Warnings Become Clear

thanks for your comments "air"! Aielena's age and what she is will be explained as the story continues. so sit tight! the battle of five armies is when dwarfs from the lonely mountain and elves and men fought together against orcs. its in the Hobbit if you want more information! (its such a good book to!) About Aragorn's age...I will have to get back to you on that, time to get out my trusty calculator! unless my good friend Celebrian can discover that before me...she has a nasty habit of finding out things before I do! Alright enough of my babbling! Celecartel and Aielena have a battle to do!! Onward with the story!!!   
  
Chapter 8 When Warnings Become Clear  
  
All stood, staring at Aielena. Trying to digest the words she had just spoken. Aragorn stood, shocked. Aielena turned her gaze to Celecartel. The girl was standing there with horror written all over her face. So Aielena asked,  
  
"Why do you look so horrified, Celecartel?"   
Stuttering, Celecartel said, "I am just...so...shocked an...and amazed of wwhat...you are."   
  
Raising an eyebrow, Aielena shrugged. Legolas spoke,  
  
"Aragorn, you have not said a thing. I am to, amazed at what Aielena has told us, but you should not just stand there gaping at her."   
  
Aragorn shock his head a few times, trying to let everything sink in. Then he looked at the ground, Aielena grew nervous. But he looked up, smiling.   
  
"Well cousin, nice to finally meet you for what you are."  
  
Aielena's face broke out in a smile and she bowed.   
  
"Nice to meet you as well!"   
  
Before Aragorn could hug her, Gimil interrupted.   
  
"We have a small problem....Celecartel, now that Aielena is back what will she do?"  
  
Celecartel froze. Aielena watched her, and felt her eyes widen when she saw Celecartel looked at the ground and began to mutter something. She looked around at the others. Legolas seemed to be far away in his own place, along with everyone else. Then he said,  
  
"I think everyone would agree that Celecartel should stay with us, there is no point to her returning all the way to Lorien."   
  
Before Aielena could protest Aragorn and Gimil agreed.   
  
"She will be no problem at all." Aragorn said.   
  
Then they looked up at the same time that Celecartel did. Legolas and the rest blinked a few times and smiled. Celecartel looked very pleased. Aielena spoke,  
  
"Wait one minute! What just happened?"   
  
Aragorn and the others looked at her strangely. Aragorn said,  
  
"What do you mean? We were just deciding on what Celecartel was going to do. I remember you agreeing."   
  
Aielena frowned. "I never agreed to anything! You all looked strange, like you were lost in thought.."   
  
Celecartel seemed to jump a bit. "I remember you agreeing with Legolas, maybe you forgot. Are you feeling alright?"   
  
Aielena frowned, but dropped the subject. "We should make a proper burial for Boromir. Perhaps sending him down the river..."   
  
Everyone agreed and with one look, Aielena saw that Celecartel looked even more pleased. Something was not right.  
  
**********  
  
Aielena watched Boromir's body float downstream. She felt tears come to her eyes. He had not agreed with her coming, but she knew he was a good man and had died honorably. She looked at Aragorn. He looked like he had been crying for a family member, but thinking back, she knew that they had become a small family. Now two were gone, and everyone was split up. Frodo and Sam, from what Aragorn had told her, had gone by themselves. Merry and Pippins had been kidnapped my the Uruk-hai. Now the remaining Fellowship, Aragorn, Gimil, Legolas, Celecartel and herself were to set off after the two hobbits that had been taken. Would they make it? Or fail trying...  
  
Aielena turned her thoughts to Celecartel, she seemed to be standing strangely close to Legolas. She was not muttering, thankfully. She knew she would have to keep an extra close watch on Celecartel from now on. She wanted to talk more about it to Aragorn, but she knew now would not be the right time. But would there be a time to tell what had happen?  
  
Aielena looked back where Frodo and Sam had disappeared off too, only the empty boat remained. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder, turning she saw Aragorn smiling at her.   
  
"We leave the fate of many in two very small hobbits, I wonder how this will end.. But we shall not leave Merry and Pippins to tournment and death. Not while we have strength left."   
  
Aielena nodded, "But Aragorn, to me the hobbits are taller than the highest mountain."   
  
"Come Aragorn, Aielena," Legolas yelled to them, "We should not waste anymore time!"   
  
So the remaining Fellowship turned and headed up the hill, towards the trail that the Uruk-hai had taken the hobbits. Not knowing what adventures and dangers awaited them. Or the dangers that they brought along in their Fellowship.....  
  
******  
  
A BIG! thanks to air for pushing me, sorry its a bit short but homework has been a killer these days. I promise that there will be plenty of action in the next chapter, I just had to set the tone a bit. Thanks again to Celebrian too yelling at that person!! ::laughs:: sorry the chapter was a bit behind as well, I'll try to update this weekend so stay tune! thanks again to everyone!! 


	9. Chapter 9 The Unending Run

I AM SO SORRY THAT THIS TOOK SO LONG! School pretty much killed me! And now that I've had a month's break I'm ready to write again! Thank you to everyone who pushed me to keep updating! I love you guys! And thanks to elfbabe009 i decided to play with the plot! thanks so much for your suggestion! So now the chapter you have been waiting for! Thus Begins the Two Towers: = Thoughts Disclaimer: I wish I was as clever as Pro. Tolkien but I am not. I do not own any of these characters except for the ones not in the book (a.k.a. Aielena, Celecartel etc.) Chapter 9   
  
We run, and run and run. The never ending race that we know we can never win. Though we keep going, praying that some change of fate will trip up our enemies and we shall catch them. So we run, like we are being chased by fates own feet. We run and run and run.... *****  
  
Aielena felt like she was going to fall down and die, she felt so exhausted. But she refused to show that she was tired. Legolas, looked like he was out on a morning run and not as if he had been running for 2 days. Aragorn was doing well himself, Gimil was doing very poorly. Constantly grumbling, "keep breathing thats the key, breath..", she couldn't help but smile listening to his grumbling. Celecartel, was doing just as badly as Gimil, but maybe more so. She was breathing hard and looked like she was going to fall down any second, and not doing a very good job of hiding it. Then to make matters worse, Celecartel started mumbling. For the first time Aielena felt her head starting to cloud over, she shook her head, trying to get it to stop, it didn't work. She kept fighting but all of a sudden, she tripped and fell flat on her face.   
  
"Ouch!" But all everyone heard was a muffled "owf". They turned to find Aielena lying face down and rushed over to her.   
  
"Wonderful." Aielena grumbled. "How come I can't move?" I bet Celecartel has something to do with this   
  
Legolas bent over and gently pulled Aielena up. She was as stiff as a board and he asked, "Aielena, are you alright?"   
  
"I really cannot feel my body at all." Aielena said.   
  
Before anyone could answer her, Celecartel spoke quickly, "You're probably sore from running."   
  
Aielena glared at her, but then fearing losing control again she agreed. "More or less."   
  
But Aragorn had not missed that glare but decided to have the group rest, though a big part of him wanted to keep going.   
  
They made camp on a small hill overlooking the endless valley below them. No fire was made and most ate a little of the lembas Galadriel had given them, thanking her with each bite. Then they fell asleep. Aielena, her body still feeling like she had iron for bones, got up and walked over to the edge of the hill. The sun had set and the stars were shinning their secrets on to the sleeping Fellowship. Legolas had taken the first watch and had watched Aielena in silence. He got up and went to stand next to her.   
  
"Are you feeling alright?" He asked softly.  
  
"I'm a bit stiff in the bones, but otherwise fine." Aielena replied. Both where silent, but Aielena asked. "Legolas, do you trust Celecartel?"   
  
Legolas looked a little bit shocked, but hid it quickly. "Yes I do."   
  
Aielena stared at him, making eye contact. "Truly?"  
  
Legolas stared back at her, but finally nodded. "Do you?"  
  
"No." Aielena stated flatly. "I trust everyone else, but her."   
  
Legolas was quiet, in deep thought. Shaking his head as if to rid it of a demon deep inside. He said, "You should rest. We have another long day of running tomorrow."   
  
Aielena frowned, "Thanks for reminding me."   
  
Legolas gave his head a final shake and began walking back towards camp, looking like a small string was gently pulling him. Aielena took one last look at the valley's beauty and slowly followed him.  
  
She lay down, fighting her protesting bones. Soon sleep overtook her and she felling into a dreamless sleep.   
  
It seemed like she had been sleep for two minutes, when she was shaken awake. Opening her eyes, she found that it was still dark out. Blinking she saw Aragorn was shaking her awake. She opened her mouth to grumble "what is it?" but he quickly covered it. Grabbing her hand he dragged her up to a standing position. Bad idea Aragorn she thought as her body protested, refusing to let her legs move. He put her arm around his shoulder and helped her over to where she and Legolas had been standing. She was finally aloud to speak,  
  
"What is it?!" She hissed at him.   
  
"You didn't fall on purpose today." He stated matter-of-factly.   
  
"Of course not! Why would I want to slow the group down."   
  
"Celecartel?"   
  
Aielena could only nod. She felt scared at saying yes. Then she felt like hitting herself, what am I afraid of. "Yes."  
  
"What do you think is happening?"   
  
"She can control minds. I watched as she controlled you, Legolas and Gimil today. And since I came back. What do you think is happening?"  
  
"I agree with you. After today, watching her make you fall. I could not believe it but after you glared at her, I knew."   
  
Aielena smiled. "You saw that? I thought only she did."  
  
Aragorn nodded. "Yes, I think everyone saw it. Did she make you to agree with her?"   
  
"No I did that on my own because I was suddenly afraid of what more she could to me."   
  
Aragorn frowned. "I've only seen you dazed once, while Legolas looks dazed almost all the time."  
  
"Yes he does. I asked him when he was on watch if he trusts her. He said yes, but looked like he was fighting something. She only tried to control me once, but she otherwise just today. I felt like I was completely numb, almost dead."   
  
Aragorn said nothing.   
  
"What should we do?" Aielena asked.  
  
"Nothing for now. We do not have any real means of fighting her. I she can control us to say things, then she could probably control Gimil, Legolas and myself to kill ourselves or you. It looks like all we can do is wait."   
  
"But that could be all she is waiting for...I have no other plan, so we must go with yours."   
  
Both were quiet. If they listened carefully, the sound of galloping horses could be heard down in the endless valley.   
  
******** Sorry that was kind of short. I had to plan what was going to happen and what the ending is going to be. Thank you again to everyone who has send reviewed. I love you guys! Please keep reviewing and send some ideas of what you think should happen. Plus to those who kept pushing me to write, this chapter is dedicated to you guys. (air, elfbabe, Latin4eva, Ymmas Sirron and everyone else!) Thank you so much! 


End file.
